


Joining Moondoor

by ang3lba3



Series: No One's Dead and Nothing Hurts [5]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LARPing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas frowned, clearly confused. Dean sighed and gave a stage whisper.</p><p>“Throw the blue beanie bag at them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining Moondoor

“My Queen.” Stiles said seriously, kneeling as he placed a fist over his heart.

“Rise.” Charlie said, inspecting her nails. “What would you have of me, witch?”

Stiles stood, eyes respectfully downcast. “I have been cast out of my realm, for they fear the use of magic, even for a righteous cause. I seek a new home where I might do good.”

Derek fidgeted behind Stiles, trying not to let his boredom and slight confusion show as he played with the medallion ( _magical amulet,_ Stiles had insisted) Stiles made him wear.

“And he who accompanies you?”

“A mercenary, his family slaughtered by orcs. He has served me faithfully, your Majesty.”

“Let him speak for himself.” Charlie said, leaning forward, dropping the disinterested pretense in exchange for staring at Derek.

“I, uh. Your highness, I want revenge, and would be um -  _honored_  to serve in your army.” Derek stumbled his way through the short speech, even though Stiles had practically drilled it into his head.

Charlie hummed noncommittally, leaning back in her throne. “Handmaid, fetch me and my consort more wine.”

“My Queen.” Dean muttered, bowing a little. He suppressed a smirk as he poured Lydia and Charlie some more grape juice.

“Castiel, would you check that their intentions are true?”

Cas frowned, clearly confused. Dean sighed and gave a stage whisper.

“Throw the blue beanie bag at them.”

“Oh. Yes. Of course Charlie.”

Charlie gave him a sharp look, but when Cas just looked even more confused she stifled a laugh behind her hand. Lydia rolled her eyes, taking a sip of grape juice and adjusting her nearly sheer gown.

Castiel threw one small beanie bag at Stiles, hitting him directly in the forehead, the other slapping Derek in the mouth.

“Ow.” Stiles whined, rubbing his head.

“They’re uh, telling the truth?” Cas said, and Derek exchanged a look with him that added up to  _why are we doing this._

“You may join my armies.” Charlie declared. “Consort, shall we retire to my chambers?”

Lydia gave a wicked grin. “Oh, we shall, my Queen.”

The second Charlie and Lydia left the tent, Derek and Cas settled into more comfortable stances. Cas played with the sleeve of his tunic absently, clearly missing his trenchcoat.

“I’ll take you to your commanding officers now.” Dean said, and Stiles nodded solemnly.

Derek sighed heavily.

The things he did for love.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)


End file.
